


Tell Me a Tale

by Celandine



Series: Narnia Sequence [10]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian asks Edmund for a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelaSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/gifts).



Caspian laughed delightedly, a ripple of joyful sound barely heard above the waves. "Tell me a tale, King Edmund, something of those long-ago days when you ruled."

"What would you have me tell?" asked Edmund, taking Caspian's hand surreptitiously as they stood together at the ship's rail. From overhead the stars gleamed down on them in benediction.

"I don't care. Anything. Something that happened to you once, or perhaps a story of still older times in Narnia that you might have heard recited or sung at feast-times in Cair Paravel."

Edmund frowned a little, thinking. "I could tell you the story of the Horse and his Boy, although Lucy might tell it better, despite her having been present for fewer of its events than was I."

"I don't mind; I want _you_ to tell it. Who was the Horse, and who was his Boy?" Caspian turned and settled himself more comfortably against the rail.

"Well," began Edmund, "it all began in the Calormene Empire, with a boy called Shasta, who was raised by a poor fisherman."

"Go on," Caspian encouraged him.

And so Edmund told Caspian the whole grand story as best he could, concluding with the revelation of Shasta's true identity as the elder of the twin-born princes of Archenland. "I left Narnia before Cor became King," he concluded. "I would rather like to know whether he was a good one, and if he ever married the girl Aravis. Lucy guessed that he would."

"When we return to Narnia, we shall look through all the old chronicles," Caspian promised him. "Doctor Cornelius will help. And if they say nothing, we can send to Archenland itself to find out."

"I'd like that," said Edmund. "It has been one of the oddest things about returning to Narnia, you understand, realising that everyone I once knew has been dead and gone for centuries, and yet I am not even as old now as I was when last I saw any of them."

"If you were _that_ ancient, you couldn't be here with me," said Caspian in a light tone, "and that is a thought not to be borne."

"Very true." With a glance around the deck to make certain that none of the sailors happened to be looking their way, Edmund gave Caspian a brief kiss. "I wouldn't give you up for anything."

**Author's Note:**

> For angela_snape who wanted Caspian/Edmund, ancient.


End file.
